1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup module including: an image pickup chip on which a light-receiving portion of a solid-state image pickup device is formed; and a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-1192808 discloses an image pickup module 110 in which a prism 150 is disposed at a light-receiving portion 121 of a solid-state image pickup device, through a transparent member 140. In addition, a bump 123, which is connected with the light-receiving portion 121 through an internal wiring 124 and a connecting electrode 122, is bonded to a bonding electrode 131 of a wiring board 130, thereby reducing the size of the image pickup module.
The end surface 130L of the wiring board 130 and the end surface 120L of the image pickup chip 120 overlap each other. Therefore, at the time of bonding, the positions of the bump 123 and the bonding electrode 131 which are located on the rear surface of the wiring board 130 cannot be directly and visually checked.
Note that the above-described publication recites that a wiring board having a flying lead is positively excluded.